Riren one-shots
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: One-shots about Eren x Levi.
1. Chapter 1

Riren one-shots

A/N- These will be short stories that are written merely for fun. They will vary with gender (Mainly Eren.) Age, marriage, time period and kids. Some will always be angst, romance and everything else. If there is anything I changed for the chapter, there will be a warning before hand. Especially smut, because I'm not the best at it, so there's that.

Chapter 1- Summer days.

The sun was shining brightly over Japan. It was a fairly warm summer day. Children, teenagers and adults alike were all enjoying their vacation from work and school.

Levi, a successful business man, feared by many. Just one glare from this man sent them with their tail between their legs. A lot of people thought he would never find someone to love. Well, considering he was emotionless, cold hearted and moody. It was believed he would die alone...that is until 5 years ago.

* * *

><p>Levi got a new assistant. His friend, Erwin, had contacted someone to be his new assistant, since his other one was dumber than a damn dog, hell even a fucking dog was smarter than the piece of shit assistant he had.<p>

Anyway, off topic.

Once he arrived at his office, there was a young man sitting there, reading a book. A tall, slim boy, maybe no older than 20. He had brunette hair soft to the touch, tanned skin, slightly muscular.

Levi noticed his eyes. Gods, his eyes. They were a combination of blue, green and gold. What color they could be described as, Levi would never know what the hell to call them.

He was dressed in a white button up shirt, a nice blue blazer and black, slightly tight, jeans. On his feet were black converse. Levi mentally rolled his eyes. This kid obviously didn't give a shit about his shoes.

The young man felt someone was watching him. He lifted his head from his book. The young man smiled, Levi felt his breath hitch.

Getting up from his seat, the young man stood in front of Levi. He offered his hand to Levi in greeting. "Hello, you must be Levi. I'm your new assistant. Eren Jeager."

Taking Eren's hand gently in his own. He gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you, Eren Jeager."

The blush that appeared on said young man's face made him smile wider...never knowing that moment, love finally crept into his cold heart.

* * *

><p>So, five years later. Levi was outside swimming in his pool. He laid on his back, floating above the water. His charcoal hair soaked, his pale skin was now a light tan. Steel colored eyes were closed in bliss. He only had on his pair of black swim trunks.<p>

The splashing of water made him open his eyes.

A small boy, charcoal hair, pale skin, and green eyes, was swimming to him.

A smile came to Levi's face. He situated himself, so he was able to stand in the pool, seeing as it was not very deep.

The little boy smiled at Levi. "Daddy."

Looking down fondly at his son, Levi lifted his right hand and ruffled his hair. "Yami."

His son laughed at the light affection. "Papa said that you were out here."

Levi nodded his head. "What did you need?"

Before Yami could answer, Levi's husband walked out their house.

Eren smiled at his husband and son. "He came out here because he wanted to know if you wanted some of my homemade ice cream."

Levi's mouth watered, he absolutely loved Eren's homemade ice cream.

2 months after Eren had become his assistant, Levi finally got some fucking courage to ask him out on a date. From there the two became a couple. A year after being together, Levi proposed to him. 3 months later, they married. It was a beautiful and intimate summer wedding day. Eren ended up finding out he was pregnant in October, and had their son in June. Several days after summer.

Yami reached out with his left hand, he grasped his father's fingers in his small hand. He tugged on his hand. "Come on, Daddy. We both know you want some!"

Laughing softly at his son's antics, Levi followed him out of the pool. Eren set a large bowl of homemade chocolate ice cream on the table that was on the porch.

All three took their seats, Yami talking with his father, while Eren scooped them some ice cream. The three enjoyed their frozen dessert under the warm summer sun.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Levi, Eren and Yami laid on a blanket, looking up at the sky. Yami pointed out shapes the stars made, making his parents laugh at the odd figures he pointed out to them.<p>

Eren was seated in Levi's lap, he somehow managed to hit a growth spurt, thanks to Hanji that is. Yami was also sitting on Eren's lap. Levi wrapped his arms around the two people he cared the most about.

He felt soft breathing on his neck, he looked down and smiled. Eren and Yami were both asleep.

Laughing softly, he kissed Eren's lips tenderly. His left hand coming up and stroking Yami's hair. He closed his eyes and smiled in bliss.

Summer was truly his favorite time of the year.

* * *

><p>Note: I know the first chapter was short. But, the other ones will be longer next time. R&amp;R!<p>

-hitori10


	2. Chapter 2

Together forever...and all eternity.

Attack on Titan

Eren x Levi.

A bitter, sweet death fic.

Blood stained carpets, a steady drip of a liquid on the cold tiled floor...the body of his beloved laid there, a pool of his blood surrounding his limp body. His once vibrant green eyes, now dull with no life in them, stared into his. No emotion would ever show in them again.

Levi was sitting on the floor, Eren's body crushed to is chest. The elder's form was shaking, trembling with the force of the sobs that escaped his throat. His left hand held the back of Eren's head, his right clenched his beloved's left hand...a silver band on his finger...his wedding band...a similar ring was also on Levi's hand.

His steel grey eyes were tightly shut, tears sliding down his cheeks. 'If only I left Eren alone...he would have never been involved in this mess...!' Burying his face in the brunette's soft, blood stained hair, he cried his heart out...yearning to hear his beloved say that it was alright. He was just playing a cruel joke. He knew Eren too well. He would never make Levi suffer that way on purpose. Placing their clasped hands on Eren's chest, his hopes were shut...when there was no familiar heart beat there.

Levi had moved them to the living room, where they were now laying down on the fluffy white carpet. It would have been another one of those moments where they would just randomly lay on the floor, snuggling into one another. Nuzzling each other, laughing at the blush that appeared on their partners face.

Now, it was Levi tear stained face, and Eren's bloodied empty face. Levi's strong arms wrapped around Eren's slim, perfect form. His once tan skin, now going pale.

"Eren, I love you...please...I'm begging you...come back to me...I need you more than anything...your husband misses you...smile for me one more time..."

Levi found himself whispering. Although, he knew it would do no good. Eren was no longer in this world. This cold, cruel, yet beautiful world. He stroked Eren's cheek, as he remembered how he met his husband, all those years ago...

* * *

><p>Levi had been walking to his job at his friend Erwin's company. It was just another day, in Levi's opinion. The sakura trees were swaying in the gentle breeze, making their pink petals dance in the wind. Looking at his watch on his left wrist, he decided there was nothing wrong with taking a stroll through the park, seeing as he still had an hour and a half before he actually had to be there. Slowly walking, his feet stepped on fallen pink petals from the trees. He stepped on the bridge that was built over the small lake, he stopped in his tracks.<p>

There, leaning on the rail of the bridge, stood the most beautiful person in the world...Eren. Said person felt someone staring at him. Levi felt his breath leave him the moment those mesmerizing eyes faced him. The smile that followed after...made his heart beat faster.

* * *

><p>After that day, it was normal that Eren would be leaning against the rail at the same hour everyday. Finally, Levi gathered enough courage to speak with the green eyed beauty.<p>

Slowly approaching, Levi now stood next to Eren. It was his day off that day, so he was dressed in casual wear, rather than the suit he wore for work. He was dressed in a white sweater, black leather pants and his black shoes. Again, Eren was well dressed, the young man certainly had good taste in clothing. A nice navy blue blazer, a black shirt under, slightly tight looking black jeans and black shoes. A smile graced his lovely features.

Tapping Eren's shoulder, the young man turned and faced Levi. A friendly smile played on his lips. Holding out his hand, Levi gave a small smile.

"Hello, Nice to meet you. I'm Levi Rivaille."Lifting his own hand, Eren gently took his hand and shook it.

"Hello, Levi. I'm Eren Jeager. A pleasure to meet you."

Their hands were still clasped as the sun shined down brightly on the pair.

* * *

><p>Several months after meeting Eren, Levi finally found it in himself to ask Eren to be his. He was immensely happy when Eren smiled, a blush graced his beautiful face. A yes falling from his supple lips. A smile formed on Levi's own face. He reached over and pulled Eren to himself.<p>

Holding the brunette close, the green eyed beauty placed his head on his new lover's chest. He didn't mind that Levi was taller, it made him feel...safer...

* * *

><p>Two years later, Levi was immensely happy. He never knew that such happiness could ever exist. To the outside world, Levi was an emotionless, cold hearted business man. But, to Eren, he was someone special. Showing his lover emotions he never knew he possessed.<p>

They had been living together for a year. They combined their money together and bought a home. One night, for their 2 year anniversary, Levi took them to the spot they met. A beautiful dinner was awaiting them under a Sakura tree. Soon after they finished, Levi tenderly held Eren's hand in his own.

He led them to the bridge, and stopped. He released his beloved's hand. A questionable look was on Eren's face. Bending down on one knee, Levi pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it and presented Eren with a beautiful emerald ring. Tears filled his partners eyes. With hopeful eyes, Levi asked Eren the one question he wanted to ask since day one. "Marry me?"

Nodding his head, Eren smiled. Crystalline tears falling down his cheeks. Standing up, he tenderly placed the ring on Eren's finger. Bringing his beloved's face closer to his own, Levi sealed their engagement with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Several months later, they married. Their honeymoon was a special moment for them both. Their first night together was amazing in both their eyes.<p>

Their bed creaked softly at the movement of the bodies laid on it. Sweat covered the newly weds bodies. Levi smiled whenever Eren cried out in ecstasy when he pushed into his husband. His green eyes seemed to glow in the romantic atmosphere. The light of the moon shined through their curtains, bathing them in it's gentle glow. They both cried out in unison as they released.

Pulling out of his lover, Levi laid down next to Eren, his husband curled up to him and rested his head on his chest. He ran his hand through Eren's brunette hair, as his lover's breathing evened out. Indicating he was asleep. Levi smiled and turned his head, looking out the window. His gaze fixed on the dark, starry sky. 'Thank you for blessing me with this gift of an angel.' Turning his head back to Eren, he placed a tender kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes and joined his partner in the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>When they were married for 4 years, Levi told Eren about his old days as a thug. It almost ended up taking his life. The drugs, the fights. Everything. He ended up leaving the gang he was in, at the age of 24. Three whole years before he met Eren. Levi expected Eren to be disgusted with him, to see a look of hate on his face. He was shocked when all Eren did was kiss him passionately, and smile tenderly, only saying.<p>

"You may have been through so much pain in your life. But, that's not the person I fell in love with."

Tears came to his steel grey eyes, he embraced Eren, inhaling his beautiful scent, and feeling his calm and loving aura.

* * *

><p>So, here they were 10 years later. Laid out on their floor. Levi still desperately holding onto his dead husband's body. He pulled out a gun from his back pocket. He made sure there were bullets and looked at Eren one last time. He gave a small, sad smile. He leaned down and kissed Eren's cold lips. Immediately missing the warmth that was once there. He pulled back, crushing Eren closer to himself, he lifted the gun with his left hand, pointed the gun at his head...<p>

...and fired...

-Fin-


	3. Chapter 3

Riren One-shots

An angst, romance fic.

A/N- Yes, guys we have yet another angst one-shot. But, I promise this one will have a happy ending. I would also love to dedicate this one-shot to my friend, julieofthewatertribe. I love you so much.

Happy Valentine's day everyone!

Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, or the characters. If I did, Eren and Levi would have gotten married a_ long_ time ago.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Our Valentine's day.<p>

Valentine's day. It was a special day for lovers, a day dedicated to showing love between couples. Usually the males, sometimes females, already had things planned out. Normally, that's how things went...but not for Levi.

Hell no, this day was anything but ordinary for him. In fact, it could have been the last one he had with his lover, Eren. He had gotten into a large argument with him. Something about Eren not taking his studies seriously, and brought up his dead mother. His comment was completely uncalled for. It still rang in his ears. Gods, he regretted it so much.

_'Eren, your grades are shit, and so are your damn studying habits! You need to get your head out of your ass! You know, it's at these times that I'm glad that your mother is dead, so she wouldn't have to see the disappointment she has for a son!'_

His face paled instantly, when he realized what he had shouted at Eren. He was scared when all Eren did was stare right back. Before he could say he was sorry, Eren took a paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Levi.

Taking the paper, he read it. An instant feeling of dread came over him. It was Eren's transcript...he had aced all of his tests...with the highest score out of his class, hell, even his entire grade.

Eren walked up to the elder man, he stopped right next to him. He spoke to Levi in a quiet voice. His green eyes piercing the ravenette's being.

"I never told you that I was studying a lot more, and using all my spare time to get Mikasa and Armin to tutor me in things I didn't understand. I might not have been thinking about my studies at the time. I was dealing with fucking family problems concerning my_ father._"

He spoke the word father with such disgust and hate.

"I was going through some things. But, never, _never_...bring up my dead mother. You know better than anyone how touchy of a subject that is for me."

Giving a bitter laugh, Eren's eyes narrowed.

"Yet, here you are. Telling me that you're glad my mother is dead...just so she won't have to see my supposed lazy ass. You know what."

Eren turned, he gripped Levi's collar on his shirt, and pulled him, so they were eye to eye.

"_Fuck you_. I swear. I will kill you if you ever say my mother's death was meant to be."

Releasing his shirt, Eren turned around and walked out of their apartment. Slamming the door in the process. Levi stood there in shock...

_Fuck_...he messed up even worse than he ever did in his entire life...

* * *

><p>He and Eren hadn't spoken since then. They had that fight over a month ago. He found out from Erwin, that Eren was staying with Mikasa.<p>

He was afraid to encounter said female. He knew her pretty well. She threatened him from the beginning of their relationship, that if he ever did or said anything to Eren, she would personally see that he would be buried six feet under. She had already socked him in the face the same day they fought.

Levi cringed at the memory. The girl had _one hell of an arm_. He would really _hate_ to have to face her again.

Right now, he had to think if a way to get his lover's forgiveness. That was a difficult task in itself. He knew he had to make it up to him big time.

The ravenette had gotten a text message from Eren several hours earlier. He wanted to meet up and talk about something serious. Eren had asked if they could talk in their apartment, seeing as he wanted them to talk in private. He jumped at the opportunity to speak with his lover. So, he replied,

_'It's fine. I'll be waiting here for you.'_

Now all he had to do was wait...who knew what Eren had wanted to talk about...he hoped that it wasn't what he thought it was...

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the door opened to their apartment. Levi turned his head, he saw that Eren had arrived. His face held no expression.<p>

Setting his tea cup down, Levi motioned for Eren to come into the living room. The brunette walked over and sat down on the other couch across from Levi. "So you wanted to talk about something serious?"

The younger nodded his head.

Raising a brow, Levi leaned back in his seat. "Well, what about?"

"I'm breaking up with you." Eren's expression never changed as he said this.

The elder's steel grey eyes widened. "W-what?"

Eren sighed. "You heard me. I want to end this relationship."

"Eren, please. Let me explain-"

He was cut off as the brunette stood up, his green eyes narrowed. "Explain? What is there to fucking explain, Levi?"

Standing up himself, Levi slowly approached him. "Now, Eren, please, calm down."

"Calm down?! How the hell can I?! Levi you know my mother's death is very sensitive to me! Yet, you spat it out as if it's  
>nothing?! No! I won't have that Levi! I've already been verbally abused enough because of it! I won't have it from the person I love!"<p>

His steely grey eyes widened. "Y-you love me?"

Nodding his head, Eren let some tears fall from his eyes. "Of course I love you, you fucking idiot!"

Walking closer to Eren, he stood a right in front of him. "Then why are you ending our relationship?"

"Because I don't want to be hurt that way again."

"Eren, please. Listen to what I have to say. If what I'm about to say to you doesn't convince you otherwise. You can end everything that we have between us, and I'll never bother you again."

Seeing that Levi was serious, he nodded his head. "Alright..."

Taking a deep breath, Levi began speaking. "Look. I know no amount of words can express how sorry I am for that comment. It was completely out of proportion. I had no right to talk about your mother that way. It was completely out of line. You have no idea how much I regret that comment. I felt like a bastard right after I said it to you. I was surprised when you wanted to talk, and not just sock me in the face, hell, even beat the shit out of me. I truly don't know how you can stand there and say you love me..." His voice stopped. Levi lowered his head, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Eren." Said male stayed quiet, waiting for Levi to finish.

"If this is truly our last day together...then let me love you one more time..."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat as Levi spoke those words. He stepped closer to Levi, wrapping his arms around the taller man, placing his head on his chest, he nodded. Tenderly, the elder led them to the bedroom...where he would show Eren once again how much he loved him...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Levi slowly awoke from his slumber. He didn't get much sleep last night, he and Eren were up rather late. Feeling pressure on his chest, he looked down, a tender smile was on Eren's face. The sheets were only covering their waists. Eren's arms were wrapped around him, keeping themselves warm with their body heat. Slowly, Levi got out of bed softly, walking back into his living room, he got what he picked out especially for Eren...<p>

* * *

><p>Opening his green eyes, Eren looked around and noticed that he was still in Levi's bed. Rolling onto his back, the brunette stared at the ceiling.<p>

'Since I'm still here...that means I know what to do...'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door open.

Levi leaned against the frame, drinking a cup of tea. A smirk made it's way to the ravenette's face. "Good morning, Beloved. How nice of you to join me."

Blushing, Eren sat up in the bed. "Sorry, but I didn't get much sleep."

Walking over to Eren, Levi stood in front of the younger. "Eren. Answer me this question."

The brunette nodded his head.

"Are you still going to end the relationship?"

There was a moment of silence. Neither said anything until Eren was ready to speak.

"No...I hope that you can forgive me for what I said."

Setting his cup down on the nightstand, Levi reached into his pocket and bent down on one knee. Eren's eyes widened, was this really happening?

Holding the velvet box out, he opened it and revealed an emerald engagement ring. "Eren...nothing would make me happier if you agreed to be with me forever."

"B-but, don't you want me to apologize to you?"

"There is no need for an apology. Please, tell me your answer."

A smile tugged Eren's supple lips. "What do you think?"

Leaning forward, the brunette placed his lips against Levi's. While still engaged in the kiss, Levi carefully took out the ring, placing it on Eren's finger.

They broke the kiss when the need for air arose.

The elder smiled at his fiance. "I love you, Eren. Happy Valentine's day."

Returning the smile with his own, he replied. "I love you too, Levi. Happy Valentine's day..."

...and many more to come...

-Fin-

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys. It was kind of rushed in my opinion. It would have been longer, but I got really sick and couldn't type this for a whole day. So, I hope you'll forgive me if it wasn't the best. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to send me a pm. Happy Valentine's day, guys. Please R&amp;R!<p>

-hitori10.


	4. Chapter 4

Riren One-shots

A/N- This one was inspired because I drew a Riren picture, and wanted it to be a fluff one shot.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Smile for me.<p>

Levi dragged his tired form across his office, dropping himself on his leather couch. He had just gotten back from an 'emergency' meeting called by a certain 'big ass eyebrows'. Yeah, the meeting was completely worthless. There was nothing that they hadn't already gone over. Sometimes, Levi swore that Erwin ran his company with his head up his ass a good majority of the time. Not that it surprised him one bit, the guy seemed like he was on drugs all the time.

All he wanted to do right now was have a cup of his favorite herbal tea, sit on his comfortable couch at home, and snuggle with a certain brunette...

* * *

><p>Sitting in the comfortable atmosphere of their apartment, Eren sat on the couch typing out his latest story. The brunette was a third year college student, he wanted to become an author. So far, he had been able to get fifteen of his stories published. It was his life long dream, one which, his lover supported.<p>

Typing away, Eren never noticed that the door opened, so engrossed in his story, he jumped when he felt someone put their arm around his shoulders. A deep chuckle was the only thing he got out of his reaction.

"Dammit, Levi! You know anyone can scare the shit out of me when I write!"

Levi smirked. "Why'd you think I do it then?"

Eren pouted. "For your own amusement."

"Bingo."

"You're terrible."

"Damn right I am."

The brunette sighed. "Anyway, how was work today?"

The elder leaned back in his seat. "Tiring as always."

Eren smiled sadly. He noticed that Levi had been tired quite a lot lately. It was rather unfortunate that he had to work so many hours, and yet, his blonde haired friend was oblivious of it. He could hardly believe it.

Levi rubbed his temples. Already feeling a headache coming on.

"You want me to make your favorite herbal tea?"

The ravenette nodded his head. "Yes, please."

Nodding his head, Eren got up from his seat and walked into their kitchen.

* * *

><p>The plush feeling of his couch had Levi's eyes drooping.<p>

His day was rather tiring. All he did for a living was sign papers for morons who couldn't bother Erwin, and instead came to him. For whatever reason, he didn't know.

If only he could just work from home like Eren did, it would certainly save him so many problems. He really wasn't a people person.

Finally, the warm temperature, and comfortable feeling of his couch was his downfall.

His steel grey eyes shut, his breathing becoming even and deep.

Before he knew it. Levi was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Pouring the hot tea into Levi's favorite cup. Eren inhaled the lovely aroma of Lavender and Jasmine. Setting the pot back on the stove, and carefully holding the hot cup, he walked into the living room.<p>

"Levi. I have your-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the elder was fast asleep.

Eren watched with tender eyes as his lover slept away all his stress.

The brunette set Levi's cup in the coffee table. It was then he realized he had yet to make dinner.

Deciding on what he would do. Eren went into the kitchen and began dinner.

* * *

><p>Steel grey eyes slowly opened. His arm quickly shielding his eyes, trying to adjust to the lighting. After several moments, Levi sat up and stretched his now relaxed limbs.<p>

Looking around the room, he noticed Eren was no where to be found. However, an amazing scent of food filled his senses.

Lifting himself off the couch, he strode to the kitchen. There he saw his lover placing their dinner. Much to his dismay, his mouth watered at seeing what Eren had prepared.

Curry.

That was the one meal that only Eren could make into utter perfection.

Feeling eyes on him, the brunette turned his head, and saw Levi. He smiled at the bed head hair the ravenette had yet to fix.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty. All recharged?"

Choosing to ignore the pet name he hated with a passion, he nodded. "Hell yeah. That nap certainly recharged these old batteries."

Eren laughed. "Alright. I just set dinner on the table, I know you're hungry, as am I. Let's sit down."

Immediately agreeing with him, they both sat down at the dinner table and enjoyed their dinner.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, Eren and Levi were both laying on the couch, their legs intertwined.<p>

Both were working on some important documents, the television going on quietly in the background.

The raven sighed and closed his laptop, setting it down on the floor next to him. He ran his hands down his face tiredly.

peeking over his own laptop screen, Eren saw Levi looking purely exhausted. "Do you want me to rub your back?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Turning over and laying down on his stomach, arms at his side and legs stretched out, Levi buried his face in his couch.

Eren got up from his seat, and gently sat down on the raven's back. His fingers digging away at the tense muscle of Levi's back.

Groaning in relaxation, Levi grit his teeth in painful pleasure.

The younger continued to massage away his lover's stress, worries, and anything else he was carrying on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>After the relaxing massage, Levi had pulled Eren into his arms, allowing the college student to curl up in his arms.<p>

They sat in silence as they watched the television.

"Eren."

"Hm?"

"Smile for me."

Lifting his head up, Levi saw the confused look on Eren's face.

"Why?"

"Your smile is the only thing I look forward to the most at the end of my day."

Eren blushed and looked away bashfully.

Levi grinned, placing a hand under his younger lover's chin, he turned his head and got a good look at his flushed face.

"Come on. Do me that one thing. I love your smile."

"What's so special about my smile?"

"It's beautiful. It's the loveliest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Just with one of your dazzling smiles at me, I'm able to forget all the shit that I had to go through in my day. It's one of the things I look forward to seeing when I get out of work."

Blushing a darker red, Eren felt the corners of his lips curl.

Giving a small smile himself, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. "There. That's what I wanted to see."

"You're such a hopeless romantic."

"Only for you, love. Only for you."

"I'm sure there's something else you can do only for me..."

"Oh? What's that?"

Leaning up slightly, Eren whispered in Levi's ear.

The raven smirked, grabbing the remote he quickly shut off the t.v. Getting up, he carried Eren in a bridal hold. Making their way up to their bedroom. Once again doing something _only to_ Eren.

...Eren smiled the entire time. Much to the raven's delight.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
